


Dammit, Keurig

by ChurroBird



Series: A Series of Johnexpected Events [2]
Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, give him the frappe... bls..., john just wants coffeeee, mentions of violence in the background, rip tommy tho, such a good boye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurroBird/pseuds/ChurroBird
Summary: You know, despite everything that happens, technology always seems to be there for you. Unless if it’s this coffee machine.John just wants some coffee, but the machine seems to hate him today. Maybe his struggles will help block out the horrifying scene playing out in the other building.





	Dammit, Keurig

You know, despite everything that happens, technology always seems to be there for you. Unless if it’s this coffee machine.

Perhaps he was being a little dramatic, but being shot (or otherwise ended up dying) this month had taken a lot of energy out of John. He needed a little bit of support in the form of liquid caffeine.

He could tell the world wasn’t being so nice to Tommy either, as he tried to block out the screaming, both pained and horrified, that was happening in the other building. This was fine.

He chuckled quietly, remembering the catchphrase of the certain person who started all the... “racket” behind him. At least it was in the bar- the hotel always seemed to be free of the usual drama, so he was glad to stay in here.

It was a little weird that the Awakened never seemed to come into this building, but he supposed they didn’t want to sleep if they didn’t have to. It just made wandering around even easier for him. Despite them, he liked to have small routines that reminded him of when he was alive. Like eating coffee for breakfast.

Or, he WOULD be having some coffee... if it wasn’t so busted. You’d think an eldritch god would be able to get never-breaking coffee machines, but you’d turn out to be wrong. He frowned as he realized it had been 10 minutes, and the machine was still just preheating. And he realized that maybe that was because there seemed to be almost no water in it.

After filling the tank with water, the coffee machine finally stopped preheating, and showed the options on the screen. He tapped the command for coffee.

And tapped it again.

And again.

... Why wasn’t it working!?

He tapped his foot impatiently, out of rhythm with the vaguely desperate taps of his finger as he tried to select the option. Why did it select the tea option!? That was on the other side of the screen!

As the shouting in the background finally reached his ears again, he shuddered as he heard Her mention lemon juice. He eyed the container of lemonade across the room, and shuffled his feet awkwardly. It was best to just... ignore that. Like he always did.

Shaking his head, he returned his attention to the machine, pressing the back button. He managed to click the option he wanted after a few more attempts, placing the K-Cup into the slot. He selected the 8-oz option, and relaxed as the coffee started pouring into the cup.

Well, as relaxed as he could be in this hellscape. The sobbing of the new kid- Percy, was it- was almost as loud as the screams from earlier. It broke his heart, as he sighed heavily... but there was nothing he could do about it- not if he wanted to blow his cover.

The coffee finished pouring, and John put in some creamer and sugar. Yeah, he was basic, but he really couldn’t stand the taste of plain black coffee. It was too bitter for his liking.

Putting the K-Cup in the trash, and shaking his hand as the hot water burnt his fingers, he finally took a long sip of the drink, feeling better immediately.

It wasn’t long, though. He started to hear some of the others approaching- from what he could tell, it was Grace and Vincent. He stood up from his spot, and taking his mug, he quickly retreated to his room upstairs before they saw him. He could relax in his room, but he hoped that he didn’t get any coffee on the bed.

The two arrived Awakened arrived at the hotel, and the only sign of awake life was the coffee machine whirring away.


End file.
